Be the one that matter the most for you
by ShiroYamamoto
Summary: Tsuna is lost with his feelings. He doesn't like Kyoko anymore but now, his heart beat for his best friend, Yamamoto Takeshi.


_Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, they belong to Amano Akira._

 _A little note: My first story! ^^ I hope you will like it. I hesitated a long time to post this story ^^. I'm sorry for the fault of language (I'm a French guy and my English is not perfect). Enjoy! ^^_

 **Be the one that matter the most for you**

 _Tsuna P.O.V_

For some time, feelings I felt for a girl of my class have suddenly disappeared, I didn't feel anything for my first love, Sasagawa Kyoko-chan. I hadn't spoken to Reborn but, I felt he was going to try other wacky techniques for put us together If I did... But to return to the disappearance of my feelings for her, I noticed a few while I was chatting with her brother and my sun guardian, Ryohei (aka Onii-san).

This is spent two days ago: "Onii-san! Since I'm telling you I don't want enter in the boxing club!" I say.

Onii-San then said: "But Sawada! You're so EXTREME you must come to the club Boxing for you to train at the EXTREME with me!" he shouted.

"Nii-chan! How many times I have told you to not harass people for join your club!" said a voice that came from behind onii-san, that voice was Kyoko-Chan's.

"But Kyoko! This is not harassing, is a recruitment to the EXTREME!" Replied his brother always screaming the word extreme.

"We have already talked about it! If Tsuna-kun doesn't want to join the club, you must stop pursuing him throughout the establishment, and in addition to annoy Tsuna-kun, you disturb the other students and teachers!" replied Kyoko-chan in a firm tone.

"Okay... I'm quitting for today. I'll try again tomorrow to the EXTREME!" Says Onii-San before running again.

Kyoko-chan turned to me: "I hope you will forgive my brother, Tsuna-kun. You know how he is, he never let go the matter."

"It's nothing, I get used to it now, he asks me every day." I said. " _This is weird, Kyoko-chan is in front of me but my heart does not beat at 100 per hour and my cheeks don't burn."_ I thought.

"Tsuna-kun? Something's wrong? You look somewhere else." She said to me with a visible concern on the face.

"Nothing, nothing! Thank you for helping me with your brother." I replied. " _It Cannot be… Usually when I see her face, my heart is racing, and I become redder as a tomato! While there, nothing. No stress when she speaks to me, all the signs that showed my affection have disappeared!"_ I thought with horror.

Suddenly the ringing sounded and Kyoko-chan looked at me and said, "We must hurry, or we'll be late for the beginning of the class." She took me by the hand and we Left in the direction of the room.

" _Still nothing, even if it takes me by the hand, my body doesn't react..."_ I tell myself when I arrive in front of the classroom.

That's the whole story. The only explanation I found is that I only see her as a friend now, and it doesn't surprise me if Reborn have some doubts about it...

Right now, I'm in love with another person, every time I see this person, I cannot help but be embarrassed in his presence, but know that this person is there for me filled with joy, a joy I had never known until then.

I had to go to class now, I had sufficiently made Yamamoto wait and Gokudera-kun at the usual crossroads.

 _Yamamoto P.O.V._

As usual, we waited Tsuna at the meeting place usual. Gokudera continued to call me ''idiot'' as usual, and as usual I laughed and ignored his insults. I was more worried about my best friend who seemed, for two days, worried about something.

"Hey! Idiot Baseball! Are you listening to me?!" Howled Gokudera.

"Sorry! I was thinking about something else, what were you saying?" I said.

"I was saying that The Tenth was a long time to arrive! More than normal, I mean. Don't you think we should go see if it didn't happen to him something on the ride?" Tells me Gokudera, visibly worried.

"Yeah, I'm starting to worry about Tsu..." But before I have time to finish my sentence, a familiar voice occurred in my back:

"Sorry! I'm too late this morning!" Say Tsuna after a run.

"Tenth! I was worried I wouldn't see you coming! Did something happen to you?" asked Gokudera visibly curious to know the reason behind my best friend's delay.

"Oh... nothing. You don't need to worry about someone like me." I was looking at Tsuna, something makes me more worried about him.

"But of course, I'll worry about you! I'm your right-hand man!" Replied Gokudera to Tsuna.

"Maa…Maa… The important thing is that Tsuna is here." I said, putting my arm around the shoulders of Tsuna. He seemed a little embarrassed by my gesture, which seemed odd to me because I did it quite often. I decided to remove my arm to not make a feeling uncomfortable. My brown-haired friend seemed to me disturbed when I'm close of him, am I the cause of his torments? I had make something wrong?

I wanted to know more about this, but not now, our priority was to be on time for the classes, otherwise Hibari would "bite us to death". So, we began to run for catch the lost time and hope to arrive on time.

We arrived just in time. The day had barely begun, and we were already tired. I watched Tsuna gasping for breath: "We got there in time, Not too tired?" I asked a little worried.

"N... no, it's okay! But it is true that we just happened, I was already seeing Hibari behind us!" He said, imagining the worst. I noticed that he was trying to avoid my gaze, so I was the one who caused him problems. I wanted to know why he's trying to avoid me. The class just started so I couldn't do anything now, I had to wait for the lunch break...

 _Tsuna P.O.V._

It was getting harder to bear the look of Yamamoto. As soon as I turned my head in his direction, he looked at me. It was always with eyes full of confusion, he had to wonderer why I look at it as often but especially why I avoid him these recent times. He still must ask himself a lot of questions without finding an answer but, if I give him what he wants, I am afraid of breaking our friendship forever. He is the most popular boy in school, all the girls would kill to be able to go out with him, while I am only the No-Good-Tsuna, the boy which is most mocked in this establishment.

Yamamoto is my best friend, but I wish we were more than that. It's only a sweet dream, I know I have no chance of having it by my side as a boyfriend. He can go out with any girl whenever he wants, I'm just his friend and nothing else.

'' _So why can't I get him out of my head?! Why does my chest keep hurting me so every time I think of him?! Why can't I fall asleep if I can't hear his voice?! Why is he the one who occupies everything my thoughts?!''_

A strong voice suddenly made me come out of my reverie: "Sawada! I'm talking to you!" The mathematics teacher screamed. "I've been calling you for five minutes! There is a problem? You have the face pale."

I hastened to answer: "No, no, it's okay! I was lost in my thoughts!"

"Try to stay focused. It's an exercise that is not so complicated if we listen well in class." he said.

"Sorry, I'd be more careful!" I promise.

"Perfect, so let's take the exercise then." threw the professor. And usually, I didn't understand anything during the exercise.

At that moment Yamamoto asked me: "Are you sure you're okay? Looks like you're going to collapse from fatigue at any moment. You should go to the infirmary, you'd feel better after."

He has always show insightful to guess when something was wrong. And ill had still reason, I hadn't been able to sleep the two last nights, the fact of reporting my feelings for my best friend had disturbed me. Again, my heart was pounding, I couldn't look him in the eye. "I'm fine, I assure you!" I said to him trying to seem as convincing as possible.

"If you say so, but you know that if something is wrong you can tell me everything!" replied the boy amber eyes with a reassuring smile.

" _I wish, but I couldn't tell you, I would so much! You're so close, but you stay out of my reach, you are so close but so far too, it hurts so much! But what I want to tell you might separate us and that's the last thing I want. I'll keep my tears well-hidden even if you decide to love another one than me."_ I thought sadly. "Of course! You know I can't hide anything from you!" I was sending her a smile. " _If only I could occupy your thoughts as you do with me. If only I could be the one that matters the most for you..."_ I had the impression that my heart had been crushed and trampled. The pain was strong, but I must hold to not worry him more than now.

The bell had just rung, we had to prepare for the sports class. So, we went to the locker room, I finish change my clothes and I was getting ready to go out when I looked up and saw Yamamoto who began to undress. I could see all his muscles trimmed thanks to baseball and sports in general. I could feel my face becoming more and more red, I was frozen in front of this show, I didn't know what to do except contemplate the body of athlete and, let's say, very sexy of my rain guardian to the perfect body. "Tsuna! All right?! You're bleeding from the nose!" Alarmed me Yamamoto by coming out of my fascination. "You should go to the infirmary! I'll accompany you!" He insisted.

"It's not worth it! It'll pass, don't worry! I'm going to rinse my face with water and will be good!" I replied quickly.

"But..." He began.

"I'm fine, I'll be back soon, I promise!" I said before I ran to go wash my face as soon as possible.

When you arrive at the faucet, I started to pass water on me. "Really, what a moron!" I upset against myself "I'm just a moron, a moron who fantasize about his best friend to the point of bleeding his nose in front of him! He still worries about me now!" Tears came up in my eyes, I couldn't help but cry.

"So, here's the explanation, actually you're really just a moron..." said a hidden little voice in the shadows. A voice I know very well.

"Reborn! What are you doing here?!" I was surprised to see him come out of nowhere.

"I've been following you since this morning, I wanted to know why you seemed so distracted lately. And I finally found the answer to my questions." The Arcobaleno looked at me with a satisfied air on the face.

"What do you mean?" I was asking this question, but I already knew the answer.

"Stop fooling around, No-Good-Tsuna. I'm talking about your obvious feelings for Yamamoto Takeshi! I've been watching you since this morning and you just said it out loud, I thought you were weird and depressed a few days ago. You know I hate people hiding things from me, so I ran my investigation. To be sincere, I would never Thought of that but what matters now is how you feel." I had a very bad feeling for the rest of the events. "That's why I'm going to help you confess, as for Sasagawa." He said to me while Leon transform in a gun.

My hunch was right, reborn wanted to shoot me with a 'bullet of the last will' in my head to confess my love, as he did the first time with Kyoko-chan. "No Reborn! Not this time!" I said to him Before I dodged the first bullet he had fired.

"Well done, but will you be able to dodge the next?" He asked me, sure of him.

" _Sorry, Yamamoto, I'm not going to be able to come right now."_ I thought. "I don't want to confess and ruin our friendship, he doesn't deserve it. I'll fight you if you must!" I was donning my gloves and swallowing the pills that allowed me to get into my Hyper Mode. I really had to win this fight.

"That's interesting." he let go.

 _Yamamoto P.O.V._

Tsuna took time to come back, the sports class had already started. I was increasingly worried about him. I felt that he was moving more and more away from me and I didn't like it. " _What are you hiding from me, Tsuna? You tell me not to worry, but how you think I'll stop worrying about you if you don't tell me what's wrong?! If you ask me to change my way of being I will make it, I'm ready to give up everything to stay with you!"_ The more I thought, the more I upset because I couldn't understand what upsetting Tsuna. I was wondering what kept him so long, I was hoping that there was nothing serious happen to him.

"Yamamoto! The ball!" One of my classmates told me just in time that the soccer ball was coming straight to my head. By reflex, I managed to hit in the ball with my foot and score. My comrades gathered around me to congratulate me on having scored, but I couldn't rejoice with them. Tsuna was not there yet, I couldn't help to think of him. I couldn't concentrate completely on the game.

I walked away of the rest of the class to go and see what Tsuna was doing. Approaching the taps, I could hear a fight that was taking place next door. There was no trace of my friend, when suddenly I heard his voice a little farther.

I was approaching the place where the fight was going. I could clearly hear Tsuna's voice above me. By raising my head, I saw that it was Tsuna was fighting with the kid who was with him everywhere. The fighting looked intense. The kid knew how to fight despite his appearance, he trained me, so I know how strong he is. Tsuna probably knew this too.

It was a real test of strength, but you could clearly see that it was the kid who had the advantage. Tsuna had wounds all over the body, they were not profound but very numerous. When that my friend deposits his foots on the ground, it was hard to stand, I could clearly see it.

The more the battle evolved, the heavier my concern was. I had a feeling that It's been hours since I was there to follow the process when it wasn't even 10 minutes. My friend was getting hit more and more. Reborn, him, only had a few scratches.

In the end it was the kid who carried it. A bullet he had shot, had reached Tsuna and, in an explosion, he fell. I would run, and I managed to catch him before his head collided on the ground.

"Ya... Yamamoto...?" said my friend on the brink of unconsciousness. "It's you...?"

"Yes, it's me! Are you okay?!" I asked in panic front of his mutilated body. "I have to take you to the infirmary, and quickly!"

"It's fine... don't worry... I'm just a little tired." He said to me with a reassuring smile.

"How can you tell me that everything is fine when you're in this state?!" anger began to take over my other feelings, I couldn't help but say what I had on my heart: "Why don't you tell me what going on?! I'm the one who cause you problems?! You don't want to be my friend anymore, do you?! You don't want to be here, by your side when I'm willing to do anything to stay there?!"

He suddenly laid his hand on my cheek, he continued to smile but this time tears sank on his face: "Ending our friendship is really what I want to avoid the most... I can't tell you all my thoughts... I would love so much but I'm afraid to lose you if I do..." Then he fell in unconsciousness.

"You should take him in the infirmary, I already told the doctor." Told me the kid who snuck behind me.

I gave him a sign of the head and I ran with Tsuna in my arms. The priority was for him to rest and recover from his wounds.

When I arrived at the infirmary, the doctor Shamal was waiting for us. "Put it on one of the beds, I take care of the rest. I'll make an exception to my principle of only treating girls, I don't want to finish with holes in my body."

I thanked him for his help, and I was waiting for him to finish applying the necessary care to my friend.

After minutes that seemed like hours, the doctor had finally finished. "How's Tsuna?" I asked.

"He is out of danger. The other kid was careful not to target his vital points. You don't have to worry, he'll be on his feet in a few hours after resting." he replied.

"What a relief! He scared me when he fainted in my arms!" I said aloud.

"Hey! The idiot Baseball!" I heard the voice of Gokudera come from afar. "How's the tenth?!"

"He's fine, he's just need some rest. How did you know we were here?" I was a little confused by the situation.

He looked at me with relief. "It was Reborn-San who told me during the sports class. He also told me that if the tenth was in this state it was because they were fighting, is it true this story?" asked me Gokudera.

"Yes, that's right. I don't know the reason, but it has something to do with me. Tsuna didn't want to tell me anything before I lost consciousness, just that he told me, it could put an end to our friendship..." I said to him.

Gokudera looked at me this time with an incredulous look. Then he laid a hand on his chin while reflecting, "I see... For once I'll entrust you with the tenth. I'll find you an excuse for the sports class, I'll take advantage of it to ask for something to Reborn-san." He told me before running in the opposite direction.

I sat next to the bed where Tsuna rested. " _What are you hiding from me? No matter what you tell me, I will always remain your friend, even if to be honest, I would like to be more than Friends. You are my first friend and the first one that I love more than baseball. You're the one that matters most to me, much more than anything else in this world. I can lose everything, if you're here, I could keep smiling. You are my flame, the one that allows me to live. You are my sky, the one who shows me the path I must follow, the only one I really want to follow. So, no matter what you hide from me, I will stay by your side for eternity."_

I was looking at Tsuna's face, it seemed like he was having a horrible dream. I put my hand on his face to reassure him and make him understand that I was here. "Ya... mamoto..." said the brown-haired boy by shaking my hand in hers, my face had to become bright red, but my friend's face showed that he was sleeping more peacefully.

 _Tsuna P.O.V._

When I started to open my eyes, I was in a bed in the infirmary. While I was sleeping, I felt like I was holding something warm and reassuring in my hand. I had a dream that had begun in a very disturbing and frightening way. In my dream, I saw Yamamoto in the distance and the more I tried to catch him, the farther he walked away, until he turned around and said: _« I'm sorry but... we can't be friends anymore. »_ And right after that sentence he vanished into darkness, but I felt a hand lay on my cheek. It gave off a glow and a warmth that made me think of Yamamoto, from then on, my nightmare left one of my most beautiful dream.

"I see you're awake." says Dr. Shamal. "You slept like a stone. The boy who brought you here, Yamamoto I think, went to get food for you. You'll have to thank him, he's been with you all the time. While you were sleeping, you didn't let go of his hand only once." He said to me in laughing.

I could feel my cheeks burning. " _Even during your sleep, you can't leave him alone. What's wrong with me?!"_ I thought.

"I am back! Ah! You're finally awake!" said Yamamoto, seeing me sitting on the bed. "Are you okay? You're all red!"

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" I said to try to hide my cheeks blushing.

"If you say so... hold on I took this for you to eat." He deposited beside me a sandwich and water.

My belly was beginning to cry with hunger. I thanked him, a little awkward, and ate what he had brought me.

After eating, Shamal left us alone in the infirmary. Being alone with Yamamoto made me feel uncomfortable. I glanced at him and I saw that he was reading something. "Yamamoto, what are you reading?" I asked him, curious.

"Oh that? This is a letter I found in my locker just now." He said to me calmly.

" _A love letter, one more."_ I tell myself to myself, I felt jealousy mounted in me.

"Tsuna? You look thoughtful. What's wrong?" He asked me, worried.

"No, no! I was just wondering what she was talking about the letter, that's all!" I hastened to answer.

"This is the letter of a girl who gives me an appointment behind the school after classes. I guess it's to ask me to go out with her..." He said to me.

" _It's like what I thought... These girls are lucky to be able to confess... not like me who cannot even tell him..."_ My jealousy grew more and more, I felt my friend get away from me, I couldn't take it anymore. "What are you going to say to her?"

"I'd tell her I can't accept His feelings. But why this question?" asked the boy with Amber eyes.

"To know! I'm a little too curious, sorry..." His answer on his part relieved me very much. But that feeling of jealousy remained with him. " _I don't know, maybe I'll have to tell him me too, even if I already know the answer... No, I can't, something would break if I did... doing it would be selfish on my part, I can't inflict it on him, not on him!"_ The more I thought, the more I lost myself in my own feelings.

"Tsuna, are you sure everything's okay?! I know you're hiding something from me and I don't like it, so please tell me what's wrong!" It was rare to see Yamamoto getting angry that way, this time it was my fault. "I can't help you if you don't tell me anything!"

"I'm sorry but if I tell you, it will ruin everything between us..." I say to him. " _Liar! You say that because you're afraid he'll reject you like everyone else before you!"_ I told myself, after it was all true! The real reason is this fear of being rejected, which grew with my love for him, which is my only brake.

"I see, I understand... I'm not trustworthy, is that it?!" He seems to have his eyes full of anger but mostly of sadness. "I don't understand! I'd rather go than have to bear more!"

" _Bravo Tsuna! Catch him before it's too late, imbecile!"_ I had to tell him before he went away. I clung to him: "I'm so sorry!" The tears came up to my eyes and ran down my cheeks: "I'm just so scared that you're rejecting me."

He turned and looked at me with an incredulous look: "Reject you? Why would I do that? You're my best friend and no matter what you tell me, I'll be there!" He tells me in a reassuring tone.

"That's not what I want to tell you, by rejecting, I mean like those girls who made you their declaration..." I explained to him.

"You mean this kind of rejection?! Tsuna, that means you..." Began my friend with ebony hair.

"Yes, Yamamoto, what I could not tell you is that... I… I love you!" I confessed. A huge weight came to disappear. "I know it's not reciprocal, but at least I would have tried... You don't have to love me that way, who's interested in a guy like me! I am only the No-Good-Tsuna, a good for nothing..."

Yamamoto suddenly shook me in his arms. "You shouldn't decide in my place, Tsuna." He had become calm again. "You have to stop decreasing yourself like that. If you want someone who's interested in you then I'm here. I have to say something, too, can I?"

"Ye... yes, of course, whatever you want!" I was nervous, waiting for his answer that way made me shiver.

"Well... I love you too!" He announced me with a big smile and his cheeks were as red as mine. My tears were flowing more and more: "You're alright?! You're crying a lot! You hurt somewhere?!"

"No... no, I'm just so happy!" I threw myself in his arms. "I love you so much, it's like a dream come true."

"Maa... maa... It's the same for me. I've been waiting for this moment so long. I'm willing to give up everything for you if you ask me." He looked me right in the eye. I was laughing at what he had just said. "Eh... I said something funny?"

"No, but I will never ask to give up everything for me. Would be a little silly, don't you think?" I replied to my beloved. "I guess we're a couple now?"

"Yes, a real couple." He said to me with a tender glance. "I love you, Tsuna."

"Me too, Yama... Takeshi, I love you!" And we kissed tenderly and remained in this position for several minutes.

After this event in the infirmary, Takeshi and me we're go out together. I couldn't dream better, after all, I am the one that matters for him.

 _ **END**_


End file.
